L'échappe est belle
by Machaon's Apprentice
Summary: Sirius et Severus n'ont pas grand-chose à perdre. Malheureusement pour eux, Mimi Geignarde non plus.


**La magie de Poudlard étant la propriété exclusive de J. K. Rowling, contentons-nous de celle de Noël et souhaitons tout particulièrement de joyeuses fêtes à MisaoO-Chan, pour qui ceci a été écrit.**

* * *

L'échappe est belle

L'incident, ainsi que le Moine Gras le rapporta au Baron Sanglant, eut lieu en fin d'après-midi. Son occurrence ne nous surprit guère : l'excitation des élèves à l'approche des fêtes faisait vibrer jusqu'aux murs du château, le long desquels les cantiques de Noël couraient comme le ronronnement délicat d'un Niffleur repus. L'éternité des vacances séparait les paresseux de la rentrée et les chenapans des conséquences de leurs actions. Personne ne craignait une retenue qui tomberait l'année prochaine, surtout pas un Gryffondor.

La bombachou qui éclata au rayon potion de la bibliothèque était donc dans l'ordre des choses, même si sa dissimulation dans le chaudron ornemental d'Anne au Pied Moldu qui, vacillant sous l'impact de l'explosion, finit par renverser toute la bouillie de chou sur les têtes studieuses des deuxième année de Serpentard (dont le fleurissant trafic de beuglantes à cachet chercheur s'abritait sous plusieurs piles de parchemins griffonnés) distinguait par son ingéniosité l'entreprise de nombreuses initiatives similaires.

Severus Rogue, assis à l'angle de la table et à la marge du groupe car sa contribution au fonds de commerce n'était que ponctuelle et spécialisée, se retrouva néanmoins et précisément pour cette raison à l'épicentre de la catastrophe crucifère. Plus furieux qu'humilié par cette défaite collective mais désireux d'étouffer les deux sentiments autant que de débarrasser de toute trace de purée le grimoire sur les dérivés de la potion Tue-loup qu'il n'était pas censé tenir entre ses mains, il se dirigea vers les sanitaires les plus régulièrement et les moins assidûment fréquentés de Poudlard. Les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, où nous le rejoindrons tantôt.

Les perpétrateurs, parmi lesquels vous ne serez pas étonnés de reconnaître James Potter et Sirius Black de Gryffondor, Remus Lupin étant au guet, et peut-être davantage déconcertés d'identifier Duke Shacklebolt de Poufsouffle, mais que ne ferait-on pas pour attirer l'attention de son grand frère préfet, abandonnèrent leur poste d'observation une fois leur méfait constaté, se dispersèrent aux quatre courants d'air de la bibliothèque et se fondirent dans le décor.

Seul Sirius Back ne parvint pas à la discrétion espérée : il voulut s'asseoir à une table de Serdaigles, des troisième année qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui n'eurent aucun mal à déchiffrer sur son visage le sceau de la dissipation et le chassèrent à grand renfort de chuchotements furieux.

Hélas pour lui, les oreilles entraînées de Mme Pince, plus qu'habituées à sonder les moindres variations du niveau sonore, perçurent la commotion et son œil perspicace comprit immédiatement ce qui s'était passé et le rôle qu'il avait pris dans l'affaire. Ainsi le jeune Sirius abandonna-t-il toute dignité pour détaler dans le couloir puis le premier escalier venu, talonné par Rusard que la bibliothécaire avait dépêché à ses trousses.

Au terme d'une course en zigzag qui avait distancé son poursuivant sans le décourager, il crut saisir son salut en poussant une porte cloutée à la gobeline sous une arche mauresque, derrière laquelle il pensait découvrir un vaisselier saturnien et tout contre celui-ci, l'entrée du passage secret que Peter Pettigrow avait vanté à James le matin même. Mais le pied qu'il posa prudemment, pour ne pas faire grincer le parquet ancien, glissa sur un carrelage détrempé et l'ouverture dérobée, si elle existait, devait plutôt se cacher dans l'aile nord, à l'autre bout du deuxième étage.

Comme nous le suspectons déjà – et le Moine Gras ne manqua pas de le souligner – le surgissement probable d'un fantôme pathétique ne fut pas pour lui la surprise la plus désagréable.

« Ces toilette sont en travaux, Black. Tu perdrais ton temps à les vandaliser.

‒ Ils sont toujours en travaux, Rogue. Tu devrais en profiter et leur demander d'installer un miroir assez grand pour ton nez. Il nage encore dans la purée. »

Ses yeux, qui s'étaient posés sur le bec en question, descendirent le long de la robe maculée et s'arrêtèrent à l'endroit du vieux livre à reliure rosée que son camarade tenait ouvert, serré contre son estomac. Aussitôt il s'approcha, bras tendu pour s'en emparer, mais avant que Rogue ait pu sortir sa baguette pour défendre son trophée en couvrant de cancers son adversaire, ils frissonnèrent comme un seul homme à la sensation froide que vous procure le corps d'un fantôme en vous traversant et sursautèrent au choc glacé d'une grande giclée d'eau. Mimi avait jailli de la fenêtre et s'était précipitée dans celui des lavabos bouchés qui débordait d'eau savonneuse.

Sa tête ne manqua pas de réapparaître à travers la porte du cubicule de gauche. Elle renifla un coup, inspira bruyamment, secoua un peu la tête. Un bras émergea afin de frotter son œil nacré par l'épanchement ectoplasmique. D'un même mouvement, les garçons se dirigèrent vers la sortie ; Mimi Geignarde commença à déplorer la présence d'individus mâles sur son territoire. Ils se bousculaient déjà à la porte lorsqu'elle attaqua son premier couplet et la lente liste des humiliations lamentables que la gent masculine lui avait infligées post-mortem.

Nous avons tout lieu de croire qu'ils s'imaginaient revenus à l'abri dans leur dortoir au moment où les trémolos du refrain engrangeraient suffisamment de décibels pour alerter un concierge en mission. Ils avaient presque raison, ces petits malappris, sauf qu'ils ne comptaient pas avec celle qui sait se faire oublier : Miss Teigne grattait de la patte contre le battant refermé.

Deux observations se montrèrent alors déterminantes pour la manière dont Sirius Black appréhenda par la suite sa situation.

D'abord, Rogue émit le genre de marmonnement malveillant qui, s'il nous amuse tant, exaspère tellement ses professeurs. Au grognement lui-même nous pouvons affirmer sans crainte de nous tromper que Black ne pigea pratiquement rien, mais il constata aisément que le répugnant incunable avait été déguisé en modeste agenda et qu'aucune alliance de circonstances, entre gens qui ont intérêt à rester furtifs, ne saurait être conclue.

Et d'autre part, le silence qui tomba soudainement trahit l'attention de Mimi à cet entourage nouveau. Elle vola à leur hauteur, bras croisées et moue pincée. Son indignation à découvrir qu'ils ne s'étaient réfugiés chez elle que pour esquiver un juste châtiment brûla fort mais s'éteignit vite, car elle réalisa bientôt qu'elle n'était tenue à nulle neutralité diplomatique.

Elle allait s'époumoner avec une ardeur délatrice digne de Peeves et Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour l'en empêcher. A ses côtés le jeune Serpentard aussi, mais le retroussement narquois de sa lèvre annonçait plutôt l'intention de l'aiguillonner pour sceller le destin du terroriste en herbe. Sentant le vent tourner, Sirius préféra changer de tactique et appliqua ses lèvres directement sur celles de Severus.

Que le spectacle abasourdit suffisamment Mimi pour qu'elle oubliât son intention de les dénoncer, le fait est établi. Que Rogue s'empressa de se libérer en crachant sur l'invraisemblable mufle, cela paraît sûr. Qu'ils aient profité de la confusion de Mimi Geignarde pour s'enfuir chacun de leur côté, nous pouvons évidemment le supposer.

Mais vous auriez raison de vous interroger sur le contenu du rapport que Rusard reçut de Miss Teigne. Face au silence des témoins principaux, il nous faudrait enquêter directement auprès de Mimi, une entreprise pour laquelle il est difficile de se motiver à moins d'être certain que l'elfe en vaille le torchon.

Or le Moine Gras raconte beaucoup d'histoires et le Baron est sage assez pour n'en pas beaucoup croire.


End file.
